In Your Eyes - Swan Queen
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Two different lives, two different stories linked by a unique connection that will make them closer than they could imagine. #SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Ibring you my new Swan Queen story. I hope you like it and if it does let me know what you think and if you want me to continue posting the chapters.**

 **I made a video for this story and it´s on youtube. I´ll gonna leave you the link right here but if it doesn´t work you can search it like : Swan Queen - In your eyes (fanfic)** **watch?v=WN4Z15OwrTM**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open, trying to control her agitated breathing. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her heart was beating fast against her chest.

She had had a strange dream, very strange. The last time she had a dream like that was two years ago and she remembered it as if she had lived it in person. At first her vision was blurred and after blinking several times she could distinguish herself in a large room, she was in an elegant party and was by the arm of a handsome man. The people looked at her with a smile and greeted her with courtesy, they stopped to talk to the man next to her and engaged in a rather intellectual conversation that Emma often didn't understand half of. In her free hand she held a glass of red wine and she only smiled and laughed at the jokes that came up in the conversation.

Emma sat up slowly and ran her hands through her blond hair, untangling it a bit with her fingers, she looked at the clock on her bedside table and snorted at the time. She got out of bed and shuffled to her son's room, opened the door and looked at the boy for a few seconds.

—Wake up kid, it's time to get up.

Henry let out a moan and stirred under the sheets, stretched out his arms and let a drowsy "Ok" escape from his lips.

The blond walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, like every morning. She picked up her hair in a ponytail and glanced at the incandescent sun that shone in the sky. In New York it was rare to see the sun that way, but specialists said it was due to global warming.

While she was cooking some eggs she thought about the things she had to do that day. The work in the station was not more than normal but she had to take care of the groceries for the department. In her head the image of that dream returned like a flash and a headache invaded her.

* * *

Regina was sitting at the dining table playing with her fork, threading bits of fruit on it. Another morning having breakfast alone, the house was quiet and she could feel the cool breeze coming in through the windows.

She snorted as she remembered that she had nothing to do during the day. Graham had gone to the office to fulfill his duties as mayor and he wouldn't return until very late. The house was clean, the garden was in perfect condition and she wasn't required in any important meeting and she preferred not to go to the club and have to talk with all those girls who wanted to impress her.

Being the mayor's wife was not easy at all. The previous night she had to attend a cocktail and smile so much that her cheeks hurt. If her mother had seen her, she would be proud of her. Regina ran her hands through her dark hair and finished her last bite of fruit.

She got up from her seat and got ready to go to visit her father and her brother and sister. She was the youngest of three children, Neal her older brother and Zelena. Her father, better known as Mr. Gold, was the owner of almost all of Storybrooke's businesses and her mother had died years before of a heart attack.

Regina putted on her coat and tucked her hair behind her ears, she putted her hands in her pockets and left her mansion to get into her car. His father's house was not far away, but she decided to go by car to later go downtown to buy some things.

She drove five minutes and let out a small smile when she saw the house where she had grown up. She opened the door and breathed in the smell so familiar to his father's cologne and the cigars he always smoked.

—Is there someone at home? — She shouted entering the room.

—Hello little sister — Neal saluted by the door of the kitchen with a big smile.

Regina walked to the kitchen and met with her brother who gorged on ice cream.

—Don't you think it's too early to eat ice cream?

—It's a champion's breakfast — he replied with a grimace.

—I don't think it's good for your health.

—Hey, I'm the big brother... I should take care of you.

—Yes, but you never pay attention to anything — Regina commented with a smile as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

—Wow! So early and you're here — Zelena said entering the kitchen.

—I'm also glad to see you sister — Regina answered sarcastically.

—Don't you have to work or something like that?... Oh right, I forgot, the first lady of Storybrooke doesn't have to work.

Zelena and Regina had never got along, since they were little they had conflicts and even with the death of their mother they couldn't get close to each other. Zelena had always looked down on Regina, put her aside and never considered her at all.

—Enough Zelena — interrupted Neal with a firm look.

—I'm just telling the truth, brother.

Regina decided to ignore her sister and putted her hand on Neal's arm to attract his attention.

—Is dad at home?

—He's in his study — he answered.

The brunette gave a small smile to her brother and left the kitchen without saying a word. Regina walked to her father's study and slowly opened the doors while a smile formed on her face as she saw her father behind the desk reading the newspaper.

Mr. Gold looked up and smiled at his daughter, he got up from his seat and walked to Regina to give her a big hug.

—Daughter, what a pleasure to have you here

—How you been dad? — She asked slowly separating from her father.

—As always... focused on business and watching your husband very closely.

—Graham does the best he can with the mayor's office.

—I know... He's a good man who knows how to manage the people. But I'm not sure he does the same at home, does he? — He asked raising an eyebrow.

—Of course he does — she hastened to say —He has a lot of work but always finds time for me.

—I hope so... Because if he is not he'll have to deal with me — said Mr. Gold raising his index finger.

Regina smiled and looked at her father tenderly caressing her cheek. Regina had always been her father's darling and unlike her mother he didn't want her to be the perfect daughter.

Father and daughter stayed in the study trying to spend some time together. Regina listened to her father's stories with attention, she loved to hear him talk about his business and his adventures as a young man.

After several hours without being interrupted, Neal came to inform his father that it was time to go to an important meeting in the mayor's office. Regina said goodbye to her father and her brother and informed them that she would go downtown to buy some things. Both men gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek watching her with a smile. Zelena was no longer at home, she had gone to work at her law firm, which Regina thanked with all her soul.

She climbed into her car and drove to one of the few clothing stores in town. She got out of the car and entered with a smile while the women in there greeted her kindly.

She had to buy some clothes for the gala of next week. Graham had asked her to wear something blue to match the outfit he was going to wear. So she decided to look for a new dress for the occasion.

* * *

Emma decided to leave the police station early, the day was too quiet and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, she was sure that her co-workers could take care of everything.

Henry was in his swimming lessons and she could take the opportunity to do the shopping before picking him up. She got on her yellow beetle and drove to the nearest supermarket.

The traffic was quiet at that hour and Emma really appreciated it. She stopped the car at a red light and let out a sigh. The lights went green seconds later and Emma accelerated little by little, her cell phone started ringing and the blonde looked out of the corner of her eye at the driver's seat where she noticed that the screen of her cell phone was on again and again. Maybe it was a call from the police station asking her to come back.

Emma looked away from the cell phone and took it with her right hand to try to answer, her green eyes returned to the front and a car crossing in front of her made her open his eyes wide.

—Watch out! — Shouted a scared voice.

The blonde braked thoroughly managing to stop the car before hitting the car in front of her. Emma was breathing heavily and her hands were tight on the steering wheel. The only thing she could do was look everywhere for the voice she had heard. Nobody had noticed the incident and the car had already gone long... So, who had shouted?

And away from there, Regina was standing in front of the clothes shop counter with her eyes wide open and her hands shaking. Her sight had suddenly become cloudy and she had observed how one car was about to hit another and all she could do was scream: Watch out!

The people in the store observed her confused but she couldn't remove that image from her head, she could still see the image of the road in front of her and she didn't understand why. She could feel as if another heart were beating as fast as hers and as if another breath were agitated at her side.

Emma could feel the same, someone at her side. She had heard that voice clearly, she was sure it had not been her imagination. Her vision blurred and he could see the face of a girl watching her confused, suddenly she was not seeing the road anymore; It looked like she was in a clothing store somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I bring you the second chapter of this story. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. If you have any doubt please writ it in your review.**

 **PS. The italic letters are used to indicate when one girl enters the others girl head.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _—Who said that? —_ Emma asked squeezing the steering wheel with her hands.

—Stop. — Regina replied.

 _—What? —_ Emma turned her head to both sides trying to find the voice she was listening to but there was no one _— What's happening? Who are you?_

—Stop ... just stop. — Regina said again and again.

 _—Who said that? —_ Emma asked again with trembling voice.

The people in the store began to look at her in a strange way, all eyes were on her while she held her head with her hands.

Regina left the store as fast as she could without paying attention to the questions of the people around her. She walked with blurred vision and stopped at one of the store windows, slowly dropping to the floor.

—Stop, stop, stop — The brunette was whispering over and over again, leaning her forehead against the glass of the dresser.

 _—What is this? What's going on? —_ Emma felt more confused than ever.

The blonde was inside her car with blurred vision and listening to someone else inside her head. Everything was so overwhelming that she didn´t know what to do.

—Stop, stop, stop, stop — Regina kept saying.

 _—Hey! Shut up! —_ The blonde shouted, clenching her hands so hard she could feel her circulation stop. The other woman's voice stopped and Emma's eyes widened even more. _— Can you hear me? Who are you?_

—I'm sorry — Regina whispered feeling the tears burning in her throat.

 _—Why are you sorry? What are you apologizing for?_

—Who are you?

 _—I ask you that first._

Regina was breathing hard because of the pressure she felt in her chest. Emma had begun to relax her hands and blinked repeatedly to try to clear her vision.

 _—I'm looking at a store window... Why am I looking at a store window? —_ Asked the confused blonde wrinkling her forehead.

—Because I am — The brunette replied in a whisper.

 _—Are you me?_

—No, no, no... You're in my head... you're in my head. — Regina's eyes filled with tears. — I'm so scared.

 _—Where am I?_

—What?

 _—Where am I?_

—You are... you are in the street inside a car... in a small car. I don't understand, what does the car mean? — Regina still sounded desperate and her hands trembled.

 _—Well, it means I have a car. It's my car_.

—You have a car.

 _—Yes... a yellow Volkswagen. What do you have?_

—A Mercedes Benz 560 SL.

 _—Nice, very nice —_ Emma could noticed that the woman's voice had been quieter. Maybe changing the subject was working.

Regina took her head off of the glass and took several deep breaths. She look toward the street and blink several times.

—I can see there and... I can see where I am too. It's as if one is close and the other is far away — explained Regina. She felt calmer and her breathing had returned to normal — I just concentrate and I can see what is here... what is in my head.

 _—It's not in your head girl... This is New York_.

—Wait, are you real? — Asked the surprised brunette — You are a real person!

 _—That's the cutest thing that someone told me today —_ Emma said with a certain sarcasm in her voice.

—I don't understand this. — Regina confessed between a small laugh.

 _—It's cold —_ the blonde whispered _— Wait, is it cold there?_

—Yes. It's almost winter.

 _—I can feel it... This is too crazy. I can hear you like..._

—As I hear myself —The brunette concluded.

 _—Where are you? If you're not in my head, then where are you?_

—Storybrooke, Maine.

 _—Maine?! —_ Emma shook her head from side to side _— This has to be a joke... Wait a minute, what time is it? Do you know what day is it?_

—It's Tuesday... November 18th.

 _—Okay, it's the same day... Do you have a watch? —_ The blonde looked at her watch attentively blinking several times.

—Yes — replied the brunette doing the same.

They both watched their watches and could see each other's if they concentrated on it.

 _—Oh, my God! It's the same time._

Regina and Emma were silent as their minds turned trying to find some logical answer to what was happening to them.

—Can you hear my thoughts? — Regina asked curiously.

 _—I don't know... Think something._

—All right... What should I think?

 _—I can't tell you that —_ The blonde answered, resting her head on the back of the seat.

—Sure... It's okay —The brunette concentrated putting her hands on her forehead and waited a few seconds before listening to Emma's voice.

 _—I don't hear anything._

—I'm thinking about some new heals.

 _—Ok, that's strang ... wait, what if the two..._

Regina was deconcentrated when she listened to footsteps approaching her and suddenly stopped listening to the voice of that woman. The brunette looked up to meet the sheriff's worried face.

—Regina, are you okay? — The blue-eyed man asked.

—Hello... David — She said trying to sound as normal as possible.

—Are you good?

—Yes, I'm fine — Regina took the hand that David offered her and got up slowly — I'm sorry. I think I fell...

—Did you hurt yourself?

—No, I think maybe I had some cramping or something. — The sheriff gave her a confused look and Regina tried to smile. — How are you? How is Mary Margaret?

—She's fine, she's taking care of the baby... Are you sure you're okay?

—Yes. Yes. I'm sure... Thank you very much, but I have to go.

Regina began to walk quickly holding her coat and looking at the ground.

* * *

—Hi are you there?

Emma no longer heard that woman's voice, her sight had returned to normal and now she was just looking at the crowded streets of New York. What had happened had left her totally surprised and more because suddenly the woman had left, she no longer saw what she saw or heard her voice.

It had been at least 20 minutes and she was not able to move an inch from where she was. Emma felt that her body had frozen, she wasn't able to move a muscle, and not even her eyes had taken off from the windshield.

 _—Are you there? —_ The voice had returned and Emma's eyes were alert.

—Yes. I guess we were... disconnected — answered the blonde straightening her posture.

 _—Yes. Someone approached me and I had to cut you off._

—So... Wait, how?

 _—I could feel you trying to enter. It was like a kind of cramp in my head but... I could stop it —_ Regina observed the woman who was walking along the dock and decided to take out her cell phone to improvise a call.

—It's good to know that.

 _—Yes... I can't keep talking here. People are looking me in a strange way._

—Where are you now? I can see... water — Emma commented, wrinkling her forehead

 _—I'm on the dock, near the beach._

—That explains it.

 _—I have... I have to go —_ informed Regina nervously.

—Of course... Yes, it's okay — The blonde cleared her throat and took the wheel of the car — I also have... things to do. Yes, I have things to do... But, we have to talk about this.

 _—All right, later then... At 7:00 at night?_

—Okay... No, wait, at that time I'm busy. How about 10:00?

 _—Okay ... at 10 then._

-It's fine... And if it doesn't work for some reason, then...

—It was good ... to meet you — the brunette whispered.

Emma let out a small smile and could feel how that woman's mouth did the same.

Suddenly the connection was lost and the blonde couldn't hear her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**So so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking me so long to publish a new chapter but I was supper bussy. But in return I bring you two chapters, and I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading. xo**

* * *

She drove her yellow beetle to her apartment and parked it in the basement in the corresponding place. The blonde looked at her watch and opened the door to get out of the car. Henry must have returned from his swimming class and he must have been waiting with hunger.

Emma took the shopping bags from the back of the car and placed them in her arms to walk to the elevator. She went up to the tenth floor and walked to her apartment.

Henry was lying on the couch watching television, his hair was still wet from the shower that he took after swimming.

—Good, you are home — said the boy with a small smile — I'm starving and there's nothing left in the refrigerator.

—I am glad to see you too. Yes, I had a good day at work... How was your day?

Henry rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to help his mother with the bags and then gave her a hug. Emma ruffled her son's hair and then kissed him on the forehead.

—Help me to put everything in place while I make dinner — Said the blonde raising the hands of her blouse.

* * *

Regina returned to the mansion feeling still surprised by what had happened, the voice of that woman was still echoing in her head. At the end of everything she couldn't buy the dress she needed, she couldn't go back to the store after the show she had given.

When she got home she decided to go out into the garden to try to think a little and find some explanation of what had happened that afternoon. How was it possible that she could hear another person inside her head? A real person, not to anyone imaginary. That woman really existed and lived in New York.

When it began to get dark, Regina prepared herself to make dinner for Graham, he was not long in coming and maybe if he was not too tired they could dine together. But the head of the brunette was in another world, she couldn't wait at the agreed time to talk to that woman again and find out what was happening.

—Where is the cutest wife in the world? — Regina smiled when she heard her husband's voice and left the kitchen quickly.

—Hey! — saluted her — you arrived early.

Graham took his wife by the waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then smiled tenderly.

—Today I could get away from the mayor's office and I couldn't wait to get home again.

—I'm preparing dinner — Regina informed — you could help me a little.

—Of course... I'll serve us a drink and I'll reach you in the kitchen — Graham gave her an eye wink and Regina gave him a small smile.

* * *

After dinner, Graham decided to watch something on television and Regina took advantage of that to sneak away. It was almost ten o'clock and her hands had begun to shake.

She entered the study and cautiously closed the door so as not to wake her husband. Suddenly she felt as if a flash clouded her eyesight and she rested her hands on the back of a chair to avoid falling.

—Oh my god — she whispered, squeezing her eyes.

 _—Hello —_ answered the voice with a somewhat surprised tone _— God! I didn't expect this talk... I came to think that it was only my imagination._

—I know, the same thing happened to me. _—_ Regina opened her eyes slowly and sat down in the chair.

 _—I have spent all day trying to think why this would be happening._

—And? Did something occur to you?

 _—Well, actually something did occur to me —_ Emma responded with a grimace — _Are you by any chance... Satan?_

Regina let out a small giggle and shook her head.

—No... My name is Regina.

 _—I'm Swan, Emma Swan._

Emma began to glimpse the room where Regina was in, paying close attention to every detail.

 _—It's a nice room. It is your house? —_ The blonde asked curiously.

—Yes, this is my house. Well, my husband's.

 _—Oh!... You're married —_ Both were silent for a few seconds _– You tell him something about this?_

—No, I... I wasn't sure… — Regina confessed something embarrassed.

 _—Yes... Maybe it's better if you don't do it immediately. I don't know, it's pretty hard to believe this even when it's happening to you._

—I agree on that — Regina began to have a blurred vision of where Emma was —So... Are you in your house?

 _—Yes... I'm in my room_ — the blonde replied looking around _— sorry for the mess but between work and taking care of my son I don´t have time._

—You have a son? — The brunette asked surprised.

 _—Yes. His name is Henry, and he is 13 years old —_ Emma let out a small smile.

—So... Are you also married?

 _—No, I am not—_ the blonde answered quickly _— It's just him and me._

—Oh I see... — Silence became present for a few seconds. Each of the girls was dedicated to observe in detail through the eyes of the other, as if they were discovering a totally different world — I forgot — Regina interrupted — I have to ask you something... About a week ago, someone... Someone hit you in the stomach?

Emma wrinkled her forehead and made a face trying to remember the previous week. Her green eyes widened when Regina's question made sense.

 _—Yes... I was chasing a delinquent and he hit me to escape. How did you know that?_

—I was about to fall asleep when I felt the punch and I began to suffocate. I didn't knew what had happened and now... Wait, wait. Did you persecute a criminal? — The voice of the brunette had a mixture of curiosity and concern.

 _—Yes. I am Police._

—Wow! Your son must be very proud to show off to his friends that he has a police mom.

 _—That was before... now that he is a teenager he only focuses on food and video games._

Both let out a small laugh and Emma sat down on her bed. She had been circling the room but now she wasn't so nervous anymore.

—Regina?

Graham's voice made Regina open her eyes wide. She could hear her husband's footsteps approaching the studio and all she could do was pick up the phone to improvise a call before Graham opened the door.

—Hi, sorry. It's Neal, I was just talking to him about some things about dad.

Emma let out a small smile as she listened to Regina as she watched what must be her husband.

—You should tell him he doesn't have to worry so much about your father. He is a mature man and he knows what he is doing — commented Graham, leaning against the door frame.

—Yes, of course... I'll tell him — the brunette observed her husband with the intention of intimidating him until he left and apparently it worked ´cause seconds later Graham had left.

 _—That was very clever —_ assured the blonde without stop smiling.

—Thanks... Neal.

Emma laughed again and Regina made sure she was completely out of Graham's reach to hang up the phone.

 _—So... That was your husband? —_ Emma asked curiously.

—Yes... Yes, that was Graham.

 _—He's a good-looking guy._

—Yes, it is — Emma lamented having said that. It was like an impulse to follow the conversation but apparently it got a bit uncomfortable — He's the town's mayor.

 _—That is amazing._

—Yes... I think I should go.

 _—Of course... Do you want to talk again tomorrow? —_ The blonde asked with a shy voice.

Regina hesitated seconds before answering and let out a sigh.

—Sure. But I'll have to wait for Graham to go to work... You're not planning on getting hit again, right?

 _—Well, let me see... —_ Emma waited a few seconds — _No, it's not on my agenda —_ Regina let out a small laugh — _The worst thing that could happen is that I spill my coffee on my blouse again._

Regina smiled and remained silent for a few moments just like Emma. Suddenly Emma's head began to spin and something hit her memory making her feel a little headache.

 _—Oh my god —_ she whispered.

—What happens?

 _—Let me ask you something: Did you ever ride a horse? Did you ever ride a horse and hurt yourself badly?_

—I fell from the horse and hit myself with a rock — answered the brunette confused.

 _—Oh God... That time I was scared to death. I should have fainted for more than 5 minutes._

—I still have the scar... — Regina commented in a whisper touching her upper lip — that was 20 years ago.

 _—Oh my God!_

* * *

After that conversation Regina went to bed thinking about all the time that she and Emma had been connected. Lots of flashbacks began to reach her and now everything made sense. Everything that she had ever thought was the product of her imagination had actually been moments in Emma's life.

They had to disconnect because Graham called her and had to go up to the room. But she and Emma agreed to talk the next day to continue to find out more about that strange gift they shared.


	4. Chapter 4

— _How about when we were 16? I remember feeling very sad suddenly and I couldn't stop crying_ — Emma asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

—That was Daniel, and it was my first love — Regina replied a bit embarrassed —maybe that's what caused the crying.

The brunette took the plate she had in her hands to the kitchen and deposited it in the dishwasher.

— _I understand... First love is always the one that hurts the most._

—And what about that time, we were about 18 years old... I remember feeling a lot of pain.

Emma detected the drastic change of theme and assumed that Regina didn't wanted to talk about her first love anymore.

— _It was when Henry was born_ — the blonde replied with a small smile

—Sure — Regina whispered — that must have been because I remember seeing the face of a baby... I was in college and I had to leave because I couldn't stand the pain and suddenly all I could see was the face of the baby.

— _It was something painfully beautiful._

—I agree with you.

— _So college?... What did you studied?_ — Emma asked curiously.

—What my mother wanted, of course. Administration of companies and international business.

— _Didn't you like it?_

—Let's say it was never my thing... I always wanted to study medicine. But my mother wanted me to be a family woman and dedicated to family businesses.

— _So, do you have a big family?_

—You could say yes... I have one brother, Neal, and one sister, Zelena, and my father.

— _What happened with your mother?_

—She died. Five years ago... — Regina's voice trailed off at the mention of those words and Emma felt the sadness invading her.

— _I am so sorry_

—And what about you? — The brunette cleared her throat — What did you studied?

— _I studied till high school and then I entered the police academy_ — Emma decided to walk to her couch to continue talking with Regina — And then go directly to work.

—And... Did you always wanted to be a policewoman?

—Not exactly... Let's say there were several things that led me to be a police.

Regina wrinkled her forehead as curiosity invaded her. She wanted to know Emma's reasons, but she couldn't dear to ask them when they knew each other only two days ago. She didn't even know how the reason that the two could communicate in that strange way.

The brunette remained silent with her eyes fixed on the ground and concentrated on what Emma's eyes let her see.

— _Is something wrong?_ — The blonde asked, wrinkling her forehead.

Regina shook her head and then let out a long sigh.

—No... I was just trying to see a bit of your world.

— _Well, my world is not as interesting as it seems._

—What are you talking about? You are a police and you have a child that you educate by yourself... Believe me, it is much more interesting than mine.

— _Being the first lady of Storybooke is not interesting?_ — Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

—It's Storybrooke — Regina corrected with a small smile — And no, it's nothing interesting. Go to dinners, smile all the time, and pretend that the complicated conversations about politics and administration interest me.

— _By chance, don't yout kiss babies and do campaigns to fight the hunger of the world?_

Regina let out a small smile and shook her head. The blonde bite her lower lip with a smile, she liked to feel that Regina had fun with her, she liked to feel her smiling and see the world through her eyes.

—Hey! Kissing babies is paramount in election campaigns — teased the brunette — And by chance you are one of those cops eating donuts all day while are sitting behind a desk answering calls from people in distress?

— _You've been spying on me?_

—Remember that I can see what you see.

— _This starts to sound like a horror movie._

—Perhaps one of these days I´ll appear in your room trying to kill you.

Emma gave a small laugh and Regina smiled broadly. The blonde´s laugh was melodious and contagious and it was a sound that the brunette was beginning to sound familiar.

— _I wonder why we didn't discover this before... It's so..._

—Rare? — Regina asked curiously.

— _Great_ — Emma replied — _Talking to you is fantastic._

—I think the same — The brunette felt as she blushed and let out a small smile.

— _Regina..._

— _Mom?_

Emma's eyes widened and she turned around to meet her son. Regina watched Henry's face closely and remembered the small face she had seen when he was born.

* * *

—What's up, kid? — Emma asked nervously.

—You were talking alone? — Henry asked raising his eyebrows.

—No — she replied hastily.

—So who were you talking to?

—I was not talking to anyone.

Henry looked at his mother with curious eyes and shook his head.

—You are acting very weird.

—Me? Of course not — The blonde was rushing to say every word because she still felt the connection with Regina.

—If you say so — Henry said — Can you take me to school? I will be late.

—Yeah right. Go downstairs and in a moment I´ll reach you.

Emma took the keys from the counter and threw them at her son. Henry turned around and left the apartment carrying his backpack on his back.

—That was close — She whispered.

— _Too close_ — Regina replied — _Henry has grown a lot... I remember his face when he was a baby._

—It seems like yesterday — Emma said with a smile full of nostalgia — I have to go... I have to take him to school.

— _Okay, bye._

—Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guy! Here is a new chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the follows and favs.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

—Are you there? — Regina asked with her eyes on the ground.

Graham wasn't at home and it occurred to her that the opportunity was perfect to talk to Emma again

Regina blinked a couple times and she could see a desk, with a computer and a box of donuts in front

— _What happens?_ — Emma answered.

—Nothing, it just occurred to me that we could talk a little bit... Is it a bad time? — Asked the brunette while watching as Emma left a half-eaten donut in the box that she had in front

— _No, of course not_ — Whispered Emma turning discreetly to the sides in case there was someone nearby — _How are you?_

—Well, I'm still trying to assimilate this

— _I know. Henry didn't stop looking at me weird all day, yesterday_

—Have you thought about what happens to us? Why can we connect in this way?

— _No... I mean, yes!_ — The blonde shook her head — _I mean, I thought about what happens to us, but I don't really find a logical explanation to all this._

Regina frowned and sat on the couch staring at the burning fireplace. It was a bit cold outside and she had decided to turn it on so that it would warm up the huge empty house

— _Is something wrong?_ — Emma asked at the silence of Regina

—Nothing... Only, if we had this connection during our whole life and we had never noticed it. Maybe it was because we were too little and didn't give importance to it —Regina sat cross-legged — your parents never told you anything? Something about talking alone? Or what about when we felt what happened to the other?... Mom never said anything to me and Dad much less, although I don't know if my brothers have ever noticed it, usually no one was ever at home.

—T _he truth is I don't think my parents are very helpful in your investigation_ — Emma answered in a more serious tone than normal

—Why? Don't you talk with them?

— _Let's say... I never met my parents_

Regina opened her eyes in surprise and her lips trembled trying to find a way to return time and not have said what she said. The brunette placed a lock of hair behind her ear and Emma cleared her throat to get her attention

— _Everything is alright?_

—I'm sorry... — Regina apologized — I had no idea about that.

— _Don't worry, you didn't have to know, we're just getting to know each other_

—But... What about the people I saw you with? They were not your family?

— _You can say that... They were temporary families_ — Emma explained, putting a hand behind her neck and tilting her head slightly.

—Excuse me for bothering you with this topic, it was not my intention...

— _It´s ok_ — interrupted the blonde — _if we are going to have this connection for a life time you have to know a little more about me. Maybe little by little... But, I want to make a deal_

—What kind of deal? — Regina arched an eyebrow

— _I answer your questions if you answer mine. Without exceptions and without evading the truth, what do you think?_

Emma turned to her sides to make sure no one was listening to her or looking at her as if she were crazy to talk to herself. Nobody was around, but she watched the clock and she had no much time left before the police station return to the usual hustle and bustle. All the staff was about to return from lunch time.

—Okay... Just because I think it is very necessary to know the person in my head and that see's what I see.

— _Hey, at least we can talk without having to pay for the telephone minutes we use, long distance is expensive._

Regina let out a laugh by throwing her head back and Emma let out a small smile at the satisfaction that caused her to hear that laugh.

— _Regina, do you mind if we talk later? I have to return to work._

—Of course, we'll talk later... Have a nice day Emma

— _You too Regina_

* * *

Regina blinked several times and sighed. She had the day apparently free; for a long time, maybe since she married Graham, she didn't spend time for her hobbies. She missed painting, looking out the window to get inspiration and simply reflect on a blank canvas what she was feeling.

Since her mother died, her father sent her and her brothers to the town psychologist, and he recommended to her painting or writing down her feelings in a diary. She had never been very expressive, much less, but the idea of painting pleased her and ended up becoming her method of relaxing. But since Graham had become mayor, she had no time but to go to social events, social breakfast or reading clubs and things like that. But that life didn't really go with her.

The brunette decided to go down to the basement of her house and rummage through the old cellar to look for her old paint materials. After almost an hour, Regina succeeded and found her brushes in a box at the back of the room. Everything was there, except for canvases to be able to paint; but she could find a small sketch book and decided to start with that for the moment, simple and dirty sketches with charcoal that left her hands full of black.

* * *

Emma went out on patrol and drove her yellow beetle to her usual place of surveillance. Each day, she drove to Jackson Heights and stopped on the corner in front of the building where she had spent most of her childhood. She was always responsible for ensuring that the orphanage was safe and especially the children who lived in it.

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and settled into the seat of her car and continued to watch. She wondered what Regina was doing and suddenly realized: she was thinking too much in Regina, about that woman she didn't even know, who didn't know what she was like but who with she had had a connection all her life. Why did she thinked so much about her? Maybe it was time; they had just discovered that they could communicate and see what the other one saw just by wanting to do it.

Emma thought there was something about this woman that caught her attention, maybe it was like everything that caught her attention, it was the mystery of the unknown, the intrigue of knowing who she is. Maybe with time, the need to know about her, to know what she does and who she is with will disappear. Emma saw the time on her phone clock and decided to go home. Henry was not long in coming from his swimming class and the weather seemed to be changing suddenly.

She lit the car, left the coffee in the cup holder and settled down to start driving. And as if she had guessed the intentions of the weather, it started to rain. The drops fell through the windshield, large and fast. It had darkened and Emma had difficulty seeing even with the headlights on. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer to the windshield, hitting the steering wheel to her chest, she saw the traffic light in front of her and realized that the green light was on; even so she turned to both sides and decided to advance.

— _Emma, watch out!_

Emma opened her eyes wide and prepared for the impact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late but I have for you three new chapters. I hope you´d like it and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina was sitting at the table at the usual family dinner on Fridays. Silence ran through the room and you could only hear the noise of the silverware against the porcelain plates. The dish was simple, steak with potatoes and salad; she had prepared it and apparently there was no objection from her brother and sister, her father and her husband.

Regina felt that small electric current running down her neck every time Emma tried to enter her head, she wanted to stop the connection but this time she couldn't do it. She started blinking a couple of times and then her eyes widened

Her view was a little blurred but it was clear that it was raining and that Emma was about to crash into a tree.

"Emma, watch out!"

Regina felt the impact and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Emma woke up with a tremendous headache and decided to raise her head from the steering wheel of the car

"Are you okay, miss?" A bright light illuminated the face of the blonde and made her blind.

"What happened?" She asked confused trying to straighten herself

"You had a car accident, at this moment we are going to get you to the hospital. Can you tell us what clinic corresponds to you?"

Emma blinked a couple of times and noted that it was a transit officer

"No, not the hospital... I'm perfectly fine" She said bringing her hand to her forehead and noticing the humidity in it.

Blood ran down the side of her hair, her ribs, chest and neck ached and when she straightened up she could feel a pain that broke her back.

"I'm not asking you, miss, you have to be taken to a hospital."

"I'm a cop, I don't need a hospital"

"I don't care if you are a CIA agent, the paramedics are waiting for you." The officer stepped aside and let the paramedics pass, who began the maneuvers to get Emma out of the completely destroyed car.

* * *

Regina recovered from her sudden faint, realizing she was lying on the couch in her living room. She blinked a couple of times and found her family watching her closely, very closely.

"Honey, are you ok?" Asked his dad with a frown and worry in his voice

The brunette sat up slowly and felt a tremendous headache

"I'm fine, dad. Only my head hurts a bit" she said putting a hand on her forehead.

"Who is Emma?" Hastened to ask Graham

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused and at the same time nervous to hear the name of the blonde.

"Before you fainted you shouted: Emma, watch out. And then you fell to the ground suddenly" explained her husband

"I don't know, I really don't know what happened. I don't remember anything." Said she trying to made them forget about Emma.

"Maybe you need to rest dear" her father suggested, gently taking her hand.

"I think dad is right, sis" Neal said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. Always monopolizing the attention" Zelena commented almost in a whisper.

The sisters gave each other an intense and contemptuous look.

"I'm going home." Zelina said. " I'll waiting for you in the car."

"We'll go to let you rest, daughter. I hope you get better soon"

Mr. Gold and Neal left the room saying goodbye to Regina with a kiss on the cheek. Graham held out his hand to his wife and watched her not yet convinced by the explanation she had given.

"Come on, I'll help you get into the room... I still have work to do."

* * *

Emma was in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to return to discharge her. She was desperate to go home, Henry must have asked where his mother was.

She no longer felt pain thanks to the painkillers she had been given, but they were having a side effect quite unfavorable to her; her eyes were beginning to close

Henry entered the room hastily and stopped in front of Emma

"What were you thinking?!" He said in an annoyed tone

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked calmly

"The hospital called me, I'm your emergency contact. Do you forget?" Henry dropped his backpack to the floor and sat on the bed next to his mother "What were you thinking mom?"

"Believe me kid, it was not my intention to crash into a tree, it just happened."

The doctor entered the room with a table of notes in his hand and observed Emma and Henry

"Well Miss Swan, you will have to stay here tonight."

"What? Why?" She asked

"You suffered a head trauma and we will keep you under observation tonight. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you go home with the risk of your head getting worse."

The doctor left the room and Henry looked at his mother.

"I suppose we'll stay here tonight?" He settled on the couch in front of Emma's bed and pulled out his Ipod to distract himself.

Emma didn't feel like arguing with him, the painkillers and their effect weakened her.

* * *

Regina was lying on the bed with her eyes on the ceiling. She had put on her pajamas and Graham had come down to the studio to continue with his work. Regina kept thinking about whether Emma would be fine after that incident. She felt the weak connection and couldn't get into Emma's head.

The headache didn't stop, so she closed her eyes for a moment and fell into a slight sleep

* * *

Emma opened her eyes slowly with a wince, the effect of the painkillers had passed. She watched the clock in the little table next to her and then watched Henry who was sleeping peacefully.

It was three in the morning and the dream had disappeared to be replaced by a slight headache

 _"Emma, are you awake?"_ Regina's voice was a soft whisper on the blonde's head.

"What happens?" She asked in a low voice.

 _"Are you ok? What happened? Where are you?"_ The voice of the brunette had a bell of concern.

"Easy, one question at a time" Emma settled on the bed and let out a sigh "I'm fine, everything huts. But hey, you would have seen the tree"

 _"In addition to the poor tree, nothing serious happened?"_

"No, it was a slight shock... How are you? I listened to your voice before crashing."

 _"Yes, suddenly I could feel you entering my head and I saw how everything happened. I was at a dinner with my family and I shouted: Emma, watch out. I fainted and now I'm crazier than usual for Graham, and my family."_

"Seriously?" Emma let out a small laugh by closing her eyes.

 _"Don't laugh, it wasn't funny... I had to ignore them when they started asking me who Emma was. Luckily, my father saved me saying he needed to rest"_

"And how do you feel?"

 _"Well, I only have a little headache and back pain. But I guess it's because you feel the same right now."_

"Yes, analgesics are no longer working."

Silence took over their conversation and both concentrated on what the other was seeing. Regina could see the white hospital room and Emma was looking at what looked like a wall with clear wallpaper with some patterns on it.

 _"Emma?"_

"Yes?"

 _"You scared me to hell, I couldn't stop thinking about if you were okay but I couldn't connect with you. I couldn't stop thinking about... about you."_

The blonde let out a small smile; it caused her great satisfaction to hear that Regina couldn't stop thinking about her, just as the blonde couldn't stop thinking about that woman who was literally in her head.

"I'm fine."

 _"Don't do something like that again, please"_

"Believe me, it was not my intention to do it, it was something I couldn't control. Next time I'll try not to crash into anything." Regina let out a sigh and Emma felt her eyes close.

 _"Emma, I don't want anything happen to you... I've always felt lonely, and now I know I'm not because I have you. And I really don't want that to change."_


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was sitting in her car as usual observing the city with a coffee in her hand and a pop-tart in the other while the radio sounded very faintly

"That's a very good picture" the blonde said smiling.

 _"Shut up, I was in college and it was my craziest times."_

Emma felt Regina blushing. The brunette was holding a photograph where she appeared with several drunken girls and making strange poses. Regina stuck out her tongue while holding a red glass in her hand, wearing a tight-fitting blouse to the navel and jeans at the hip.

 _"I really has fun in those times, before Graham and before I went back to Storybrooke."_ Regina's voice sounded nostalgic.

"You didn't tell me why you came back to Storybrooke... Can I know?"

 _"It's not a very complicated story. My mother didn't want me to go away from home and in Storybrooke there are no universities; so my father convinced her to let me go to Boston. The university had already accepted me and in the carrer that my mother wanted for me, so it wasn't so difficult to convince her"_ Regina let out a sigh _"So I moved to Boston, to the residence of the university and that's where I met Graham. He was studying political science and I got his attention, so we started to speak, he tried to conquer me the first semester but I was more focused on school and going to party with my friends; everything was new to me so I tried to enjoy it."_

"Just a moment! I can't believe it, you were not a little nerd at school."

Regina smiled and shook her head.

 _"Oh no, yes I was. But I also had fun."_

"What happened with Graham? How he succeed in winning you?"

 _"After almost a year, my friends told me to give him a chance, so I did. He was very handsome, polite and intelligent; he was the best match for any girl. So I went out with him several times, we became a couple, I introduced him to my parents and one thing came to the other... My mother convinced him to move there with the promise that he would be mayor after my father and that's how it was. Everyone liked Graham."_

"Wait, your father was the mayor?"

 _"Yes, he was for many years. In small towns people don't care about politics, so they vote for the only candidate and first it was my father."_

"Wow! You come from a powerful father" Emma said arching her eyebrow

 _"Being mayor of Storybrooke doesn't include as much power as you think, at least before. Now that Graham tries to modernize the city a bit more, it's different."_

"So, going back to the story and if you don't mind, what happened with Graham?"

 _"He became mayor and suddenly everything stopped being important, except the mayor's office. Don't get me wrong, he's good to me, but I feel like he's not like before. I used to feel that he loved me, and now I only feel that he is with me for keeping up appearances."_

Emma felt the sadness invade Regina and consequently also her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She didn't know what she had to say in a situation like that. Emma had never been very good to people

 _"Wait"_ Regina said raising her head slowly "I love that song, volume up it a little"

The blonde grimaced and obeyed Regina to let her hear the song "Can't stop the feeling". The brunette began to sing moving her head and arms:

 _"I got this feeling inside my bones_

 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on_

 _All through my city, all through my home_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone"_

Emma smiled when she heard Regina's beautiful voice to the rhythm of the melody and let the brunette continue to sing. Regina got up from the couch and started dancing.

" _I got that sunshine in my pocket_

 _Got that good soul in my feet_

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_

 _I can not take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so do not stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

 _When we move, well, you already know_

 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, eat on_

 _All those things I should not do_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _And is not nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing"_

The blonde didn't resist and began to sing with Regina as she moved energetically in her seat to the rhythm of the music

Both continued singing and enjoying the moment until Emma heard someone saying Regina's name. It was Graham, she saw his face and two seconds later the connection was lost.

* * *

"Honey, what were you doing?"

"Emm, nothing I was just singing a little" Regina adjusted her blouse and cleared her throat "What are you doing here so early?"

"I had a free time and it occurred to me that we could eat together" Graham approached his wife and took her by the waist "Are you okay? You look a little nervous."

"I'm sorry, it's that you took me by surprise."

"What were you watching?" He said looking at the photos on the sofa.

"I was just looking at some old photos, I got a bit nostalgic" she answered without giving importance to the matter.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we're going to eat, I'm starving. Do you feel like hamburgers? It occurs to me that we can go to Granny's for one."

"Yes, it seems perfect, let's go."

"Aren´t you going to change your clothes?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Regina asked looking at her jeans and her shirt.

"I think you'll want to get something more formal."

"It's only Granny's Graham, I don't think it's necessary."

"Just change your clothes, please... You're the mayor's wife, you cannot go out in jeans and a shirt."

Regina was astonished at the words of her husband and not to get to a discussion, she went up to her room to change her clothes to a three quarter sleeve dress blouse and her conventional black knee-length skirt with matching heels. She sighed and adjusted her hair with his fingers to go down the stairs quickly.

* * *

After a day of ordinary work, Emma came to her house waiting for Henry to return from the house of one of his classmates. She hadn't spoken to Regina since noon and hadn't had any sign of her. All afternoon she had been thinking about her, it had already become habitual to her to think about Regina, in her mind there were few things besides her and what she would be doing in the moments when they didn't speak.

She still couldn't understand why that woman had suddenly taken over her mind, but she liked it. She liked to know that there was someone who understood her and could feel the same as her, someone who was literally connected to her.

Emma threw the pot to walk and took what would be her fifth cup of coffee in the day; coffee no longer deprived her of sleep, but she enjoyed its taste too much. The blonde looked at the clock, it was almost seven in the afternoon, and Henry wasn't long in coming. She dropped to the sofa and raised her feet to the coffee table in front of her, and then tried; she try to connect with Regina.

* * *

Regina dropped on the bed. The meal with Graham hadn't been pleasant, the interruptions were not lacking and she ate as if she was alone and listening to sounds everywhere. After lunch she had arrived at his father's shop and had chatted with him for a while and she asked his brother to bring him some blank canvases, watercolors, brushes and some paintings of different colors, so many that she had to write a list for him.

"I'm glad you're painting again, darling," his father had said.

She also liked to go back to painting, it was a wonderful way to relax.

Suddenly the brunette felt her vision blurred and blinked several times understanding that Emma was trying to talk to her.

 _"Can you talk?"_ Asked the blonde as tactfully as she could and it was normal in her

"Emma, hello" answered the brunette with a small smile "Sorry for the interruption before, Graham arrived and I had to go out to eat with him."

 _"You don't have to apologize. I know that the life of the first lady must be occupied."_

"Not exactly, I would have preferred to spend the day talking to you than eating almost alone."

Emma felt bad for Regina but at the same time she couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her face.

 _"Well, here you have me now... What do you want to talk about?"_

"I want you to tell me your story with Henry. I already told you my story with Graham, now I want to hear yours."

 _"Are you sure you want to hear that story?"_

"Yes, why not?"

 _"All right, you wanted it"_ Emma settled on the couch and left the coffee on the table _"At 16 I left the orphanage, I was sent with a temporary family, but it wasn't good or close to a family. When I was 17 I decided to escape and it was not very good for me to say... I decided to steal a car and there I met Henry's father: Neal."_ The blonde let out a sigh; for a long time she didn't mention Neal or her past _"I tried to steal his car"_ She confessed _"Although in my defense I can say that he had stolen it first... We fell in love; he was a thief and we had made a plan to escape. But he betrayed me, incriminated me for a robbery with which I had nothing to do, it was long before we met... So he set me up, they put me in jail and he left. I stayed with the car and with a baby on the way"_ Emma got up from the sofa and went to her room, opened one of the drawers of her bedside table and took out a couple of photos _"I had Henry when I was 18 and luckily they gave me probation to be able to raise him. When I finished my time in prison, I decided to do something else in my life and I entered the police academy. Did you know that they erase your criminal history if you graduate with good grades? With me it was like that and here it ends."_

Emma picked up a picture and put it on her face so that Regina could watch her.

 _"We are Henry and I when he was barely a month old."_

Regina let out a smile by closing her eyes.

"I remember her face... And especially the pain."

 _"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know there was someone on the other side of the line."_

The two let out a small laugh and shared a moment of silence.

"Emma, can I ask you for a favor?" The brunette asked a little nervous.

 _"What is it? Something bad?"_ Emma asked, frowning.

"Can I see how you look right now?" Regina was embarrassed and nervous asking for that, but curiosity got the better of her.

 _"Only if you let me see you too."_

"It's a deal."

Regina got up from the bed and walked to the full-length mirror in her room and stopped in front of it. Emma walked to the bathroom of her room and let her face reflect on the small mirror. The blonde opened her eyes wide as she saw the woman who was reflected in her eyes: Average height, short and dark brown hair, thin with well-proportioned body and above all a very beautiful face.

 _"Wow! You're Beautiful Regina"_ Emma's words escaped from her mouth, she could only say what she really thought; that woman was beautiful.

The brunette was astonished at the face of clear skin with blue eyes and blond hair. She couldn't see Emma's body, but she could tell from her face and neck that she was thin. Her golden hair fell in waves on her chest and her thin lips were parted.

"No more than your Emma." Regina reached out her hand as if she wanted to touch the blonde's face but it was impossible.

Both had been cold to see each other for the first time after so long being connected. Both had felt an electric shock go through their bodies just by looking at themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina had a blank canvas in front, and the only thing that came to her head to capture in was Emma. With her fair complexion, her blond hair as in waterfalls of gold, her deep eyes and sharp features. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she wanted to remember her forever, without fear that her memory would distort the beautiful image of that woman.

She took the charcoal between her thumb and forefinger and began to draw almost unconsciously. The charcoal glided across the canvas with surprising ease and the lines flowed to form her next work of art.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina; her face was engraved as if she were staring at a photograph. She was sitting in front of her desk trying to focus on what was in front of her on her computer, but she couldn't. The image of that surprisingly beautiful woman was still around and couldn't be taken out of her mind.

The blonde got up from her chair, took the keys to her car and left the police station. She walked swiftly to her car and stepped into the pilot's seat. She squeezed the steering wheel between her hands tightly, clung to it as if her life depended on it. She didn't understand what was happening to her, that need that invaded her body and especially that anxiety that she felt to know what Regina was doing every second of the day.

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply.

"Regina, are you there?" Her voice trembled and she didn't understand why.

 _"Hello Emma"_ The brunette replied blinking continuously as she settled on the wooden bench leaving the charcoal aside.

"How are you?" Asked the blonde without knowing what else to say

 _"I'm fine"_ Regina answered confused by the question _"And you? Are you ok? Everything is ok?"_

"Everything is ok."

 _"Are you sure?... I notice something strange."_

"Yes, is fine, it´s just…"

 _"What's wrong, Emma?"_

Emma's heart was beating fast and her chest felt tight. Anxiety was eating her inside and then she could see through Regina's eyes, she could see clearly. It was her, perfectly drawn on a canvas; the black lines showed an image of her face to her shoulders and her features were perfectly delineated.

And then she knew it; Regina also thought about her, remembered her and had it engraved on her head. Somehow that calmed her down a bit, she relaxed and let go of the steering wheel leaning on the seat and throwing her head back.

"I just... I wanted to talk to you and know how you were."

 _"I also wanted to talk to you"_ Regina confessed _"But I didn't know if you were busy."_

"I'm in my car, I was about to go out and give my rounds but that can wait... I see you've been busy."

The brunette opened her eyes wide and felt the heat rise up her cheeks. Emma smiled at being able to feel the nervousness that Regina was putting on and that she was blushing.

 _"Yes, I was just painting a little"_ Regina replied distressed.

"Well, you have talent. It looks just like me" Emma contemplated her drawing a little while a feeling of happiness invaded her "Unless you wanted to draw something other than me; there if I must confess that you are not good at all then"

Regina shook her head with a soft laugh as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

 _"I couldn't stop thinking about you"_ she said nervously _"your face came to my head over and over again."_

The words came out of her mouth without Regina could stop it. It was too late to regret having said them and she couldn't deny the facts either: She couldn't stop thinking about Emma and her beautiful blue eyes.

Emma didn't know what to respond to that unexpected confession. She couldn't stop thinking about those hypnotic brown eyes either, but she didn't feel able to admit it. So she just kept quiet.

The brunette bowed her head and realized that the uncomfortable silence invaded them.

 _"I have to go."_

The blonde felt the connection getting weaker and two seconds later her eyes looked at the road in front of her. Regina was gone.

* * *

Regina got up from the wooden bench on which she was sitting and ran her hands over her face.

She couldn't believe what had happened. How did it occur to her to say something like that? What was she thinking? But the mere fact of feeling close to Emma, of remembering her face and hearing her voice was like a kind of drug that made her lose her senses and act impulsively.

She looked at the drawing she had created and decided to take the canvas and put it in the basement. She didn't want to have to explain to Graham who was the woman in the drawing and why she had drawn her.

Although the reality was that even she couldn't explain herself because she had done that drawing. She didn't know what was happening to her with Emma. From the day they were born they had been connected but 28 years later the blonde got into her system quickly. She seized her thoughts and strangely of her feelings; she would get nervous every time Emma said a word, her heart would speed up when she pronounced her name. And the day before, when she could see her eyes, she simply seized her mind.

* * *

Emma came home after picking up Henry at school. She dropped the keys on the table in the entrance and took off her jacket leaving it on the sofa.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked in a worried voice.

"I am kid, why do you ask?"

"Because you've had the same face since you picked me up, as if something was bothering you."

"It's nothing, don't worry about me. I just had a long day."

"You sure?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

Emma looked at her son and breathed deeply, putting her hands on her hips and Henry raised another eyebrow, waiting for his mother to respond.

"If I told you something that is really strange, like the kind of things that happen in your comic books, would you believe me?"

"What are you talking about? " The confused boy asked.

"Only answer to me. Would you do it?"

"Yes, why not?"

The blonde remained static for several seconds thinking about whether she should tell her son about the connection she had with Regina. She didn't know how he could take it, or he might judge her crazy; but she really needed someone to vent on, someone who understood what was going on, but maybe Henry wasn't the right one for that.

"Listen Henry, there's something I have to tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello, hello. I bring you not only one, or two, I bring you three more chapters of this story. I hope you are enjoying the chapters and I hope to know what you think.**

 **Thanks for readin.**

* * *

"What's happening? You're scaring me."

Emma's head was a tangle of thoughts and she really didn't know how to explain what was happening, she wasn't ready to tell him, not when she wasn't even sure of it, why it was happening or why there was that connection between her and Regina

"Just..." Emma put her hands in the pockets of her jeans "I'm just worried that your grades at school will go down... I know that swimming lessons take a lot of time..."

"Mom, calm down. My grades haven't dropped by a tenth" Henry replied with a half-smile. When he smiled like that Emma couldn't help thinking about her son's father "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

The blonde bit her lip and wondered what she should say.

"Yes, it's all" She ruffled his son's hair with her hand and walked towards the kitchen "Go do your homework, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Henry nodded, grabbed his backpack and went to his room thinking how odd his mother was.

* * *

In the morning, Regina woke up with the sound of Graham cursing. She opened her eyes blinking a couple of times and looked at her husband in front of the mirror with his face full of shaving cream and just some underpants on.

"What happens?" Regina asked getting up.

"The razors to shave don´t work anymore" He answered showing the knife to his wife "I told you to buy new ones, now I will have to go to the monthly meeting with a wound on my face."

Regina got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaning against the door frame, still drowsy.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it."

"You forgot it?!" Graham washed his face to remove the rest of the shaving cream "It's the only thing I ask you to do! You buy the supplies and keep the house in order and you can't do well either. Everything is a disaster!"

"You don't have to talk to me like that" Regina said with tears of fury in her eyes.

"Well, I don't see how else you can understand things" Graham left the bathroom in a rage and took the pants from the drawer "I don't understand why you can't do anything right Regina." He put on his pants quickly and took the shirt his wife had ironed him the night before.

"Excuse me, but I will not be the submissive wife Graham... No more!" Regina approached Graham with fists "I'm not your wife so you can show me off as a trophy."

"Didn't you know honey?" Graham approached her and took her by the arm strongly "That's what you signed for... Without me you're nobody more than the typical daughter of an old and finished millionaire. Without me you would be taking charge of your father's store as your unsuccessful brother does. So the least you can do is buy what I ask for, look out for me and smile when you go by my arm as if you were the happiest woman in the world" He said between his teeth

"What's happening with you?" Regina's voice broke and her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm just sick of you can't do anything right... Not even act like my wife."

Graham released her arm and left the house fury. Regina heard the door close tightly and she dropped to the bed closing her eyes as her tears flowed.

* * *

Emma went through the usual place to buy a coffee and a chocolate donut. She sat on her usual bench in Central Park feeling the fresh air running down her neck.

She needed to clear a bit of the desk work, to fill out files and be locked up. While at the police station she had suddenly felt overwhelmed by sadness, she didn't know what was happening, but she knew that something was not right; so she tried to connect with Regina and felt her heart shrink when she noticed that the tears were falling down the brunette's face.

"Regina, what's wrong? Everything is alright?"

Regina wiped away her tears quickly and shook her head.

 _"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry"_ she said with a dry throat and swollen eyes.

Emma settled into place by putting her elbows on her knees.

"Come on Regina... Don't you trust me?"

The brunette sighed and threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly.

 _"I had a fight with Graham... He was upset with me because I didn't buy him razors to shave."_

The blonde frowned and suddenly felt her chest burning with anger.

"I don't understand, did he get angry with you just for that?"

 _"Because of that and because I can't do anything right."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"For him I have to be a model wife, who buys groceries, keeps the house clean and smiles at his side."_

"I think your husband is mad at auction" Emma leaned on the back of the bench and sighed "How can he want to lock you in a house to play happy family?...You cannot allow it Regina, you are a beautiful and smart woman who was born for something more than that."

Regina could not help a small smile from her face.

 _"Thanks Emma."_

"Thanks for what? I'm just telling you the truth. You shouldn't let Graham engross you in that role. Use the power you have as first lady to do something else; help someone or start an art program, you are good at drawing, you are talented and beautiful."

Emma knew that she had repeated that Regina was beautiful; but she didn't care, she really thought that this woman was beautiful, she had something captivating and mysterious. Although for the blonde the mystery was not so big anymore.

 _"You always know what to say, beautiful"_ Regina smiled, but when she remembered her words she remained static.

The blonde smiled sideways and let out a sigh. She liked being able to comfort Regina. She liked that she called her "beautiful".

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't want...

"It's ok, I like it."

Regina also smiled sideways and focused her eyes on the front.

 _"Shouldn't you be at work?"_ The brunette asked curiously.

"I should, but the truth, I needed to relax. I felt overwhelmed but I think now I know why... Someone needed me."

 _"I'm sorry, I think this is the bad side of our connection."_

"It's ok. I love being with you when you need me... Well, at least in this way." Emma blinked a couple of times "By the way, where are you?"

 _"In my thinking place"_ Regina answered _"Close to Storybrooke there is a lake, crossing the forest. There is an old trunk where I sit when I need to be alone. I've been doing it since I was 12 years old. It is my favorite place in the world."_

Emma could see how the mist descended on the river and the colors of the end of autumn on the trees. There were small rocks on the ground that stuck out among some herbs.

"It's beautiful" Emma commented with the landscape in her eyes.

* * *

The months had passed and Emma and Regina were getting closer, probably they knew each other as if they were the same.

The relationship of Graham and Regina had become monotonous, quiet and obligatory. They just saw each other when it was necessary and the only thing they shared all day was the bed.

Emma, on the other hand, felt good, happy. Talking to Regina improved any day, hearing her voice and feeling her close was the best thing that could happen to her.

The blonde was at the police station fixing some things on her desk. The day had been calm as well as the atmosphere. There was only her, and a couple of officers.

So she picked up the phone and faked a call to talk to Regina.

"Are you there?"

 _"Hello beautiful."_ The brunette replied with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she settled into her seat.

 _"Why don't you take a look?"_

Emma blinked a couple of times and could see the canvas in front of her. It was the bottom of a forest, with a path in the middle and a woman walking along it. The girl had wavy blond hair, wore jeans and a red leather jacket.

"It's me?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow

 _"It's how I imagine you. You told me that your red jacket was your favorite. So..."_ Regina shrugged

"I love it" the blonde replied with a smile.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Regina asked leaving the brush aside.

"Nothing, a little paperwork in the commissary. And at this moment I pretend to have a phone call to be able to talk to you without being seen as a weirdo."

The brunette let out a giggle and got up from the bench to walk to the sofa and settle into it.

 _"Have you ever wondered why we have never spoken on the phone?"_

"Because we don't need it... Do you want us to talk on the phone?" Emma raised an eyebrow, she was willing to do what Regina asked.

 _"No... I like to feel you like this, close to me."_

"I love to feel close to you too." confessed Emma feeling like her heart was beating hard

Both smiled and remained silent, mired in silence that said more than words.

"Emma?"

The blonde blinked a couple of times and looked up at one of her workmates.

"What's wrong Killian?" She asked separating a little the telephone speaker of her ear

"I don't want to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you something" Killian answered

"Yes, tell me" He looked away from the phone and took his hands nervously "Go ahead."

"I would like to ask you out."

Emma's eyes widened and she stared at Killian.

 _"It's handsome"_ she heard Regina saying _"Go ahead, go out with him"_

Regina's voice sounded serious and Emma was confused.

Killian was handsome, dark hair and eyes, tall, thin and seemed to be exercising.

 _"Come Emma, answer the poor man."_

Under the pressure of Regina and Killian's staring at her, Emma was forced to respond.

"Sure."

"Friday night?" He asked.

"Yes, it is okay."

"Very good. I'll pick you up at your house..."

"Don't!" Hastened to say the blonde "Better see you in the place."

"Okay." Killian smiled and said goodbye to Emma walking to her desk.

Emma picked up the phone again and sighed.

 _"Wow! He seemed happy."_

"I don't know... I don't know why I agreed to that."

 _"He's handsome, I don't see why not."_ Regina's voice was expressionless, serious and Emma seemed strange.

"Something wrong?"

 _"No... We'll talk later, I have to go."_

* * *

After that talk with Regina, Emma hadn't heard from her again. It was Friday night and the blonde was in her room checking her outfit for the last time.

She wore a pink dress up to her knee and her hair was loose. Nothing special, but she felt nervous.

 _"Well, you look good."_ Regina's voice echoed in her head.

"Thank you."

 _"So, you'll go out with him?"_ The brunette's voice was dry and Emma felt so strange to hear her like that.

"Is something wrong Regina?" She asked.

 _"Nothing happens, go out and have fun."_

"Are you sure? You are acting very strange."

 _"Yes, nothing happens. I'm going out too... I'll accompany Graham to his fundraiser dinner."_

"Oh, yes?" Now it was Emma's voice that sounded dry "Have fun."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

Emma drove to the restaurant and stopped the car with a face of confusion still on her face. I didn't understand what had happened in that conversation, she didn't understand what was happening with her and with Regina.

She went out of the car and handed the keys to the parking lot boy and walk to the door of the restaurant. The hostess opened the door and asked if someone was already waiting for her. She saw Killian make a gesture with her hand and replied to the hostess that the man was waiting for her, so she walked towards him and Killian, like a good, gentleman helped her take off her coat and sit down.

The dinner started like any other, both ordered, served wine and talked about banal things.

* * *

Regina sat next to Graham and ate and smiled when they referred to her or complimented her. Graham talked and negotiated like the politician he was, the hospital needed a few funds.

The brunette took her glass of wine while listening to her husband talk and talk and suddenly felt her vision blurred. She blinked a couple of times and could see that her connection with Emma was present.

 _"You look very beautiful tonight"_ She heard Killian's voice and she saw the smile on his face.

 _"Thanks"_ She heard Emma answer.

"So typical" Regina said quietly.

"Excuse me honey?" Asked Graham.

"Nothing I'm sorry."

 _"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me Emma, I wanted to ask you for a long time."_

Regina didn't hear Emma respond, but suddenly she felt a burning sensation run down her legs and she jumped up from her chair.

"It's hot!" She shouted.

Everyone turned to see her and Graham got up and took her arm.

"Is something happening?"

Regina's eyes were wide and she felt horrible heat on her legs.

"I think you need to go to the bathroom dear."

Graham pulled Regina as gently as possible and Regina regained her sight and only felt Graham's hand on her arm.

"What's the matter with you?" He said in low voice.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Being sorry is not enough. You were like a madwoman out there" Graham let go of his wife's arm "Calm down and go back to the party."

Graham strode away and Regina wondered what had happened, because she had felt that. She needed to know what had happened to Emma.

"What happened?!" Regina asked leaning on the bathroom sink.

Emma was also in the restaurant bathroom carving her dress with a napkin.

 _"The stupid waiter spilled the soup on me"_ Answered the blonde with annoyed voice.

"Well, maybe it was because you didn't pay enough attention because you were enthralled in Killian" Reclaimed Regina.

 _"What's going on with you?"_ Emma asked _"Tell me once and for all... Does it bother you that I had a date with Killian?"_

"Of course not Emma! You can do with your life what you want, go out with whoever you want, sleep with whoever you want."

 _"Wow, wait a moment. Nobody said anything about sleeping with anyone."_

"Please Emma. He was eating you with his eyes..."

 _"That doesn't mean that I'll go to bed with him."_

"Please" she said with a sarcastic tone.

 _"It's enough Regina... Tell me what happens."_

The truth was that Regina was burning inside. And not for the spilled soup but for the jealousy that invaded her. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Emma was at a dinner with a man and that dinner could lead to something else.

"I'm sorry" she replied softly "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Emma let out a sigh and leaned over the sink, turning her head towards the mirror. She could see her reflection and also Regina's. The brunette had her hair pulled back and a dress with bare shoulders.

 _"You look beautiful"_ Emma whispered.

"You too, you look gorgeous."

 _"What happened? Regina"_

"I don't know... I just didn't like that you went out with Killian" Confessed the brunette.

 _"And why did you encourage me to do it?"_ Emma asked confused.

"I don't know."

 _"Don't worry, it will not happen again... I can noticed when someone just wants to take me to bed and Killian is one of them."_

"I'm sorry, Emma."

 _"Don't worry, nothing happens... New York is full of louts."_

"Emma... I don't want you to be hurt."

 _"Then don't do it."_

Regina was silent for a moment and in that instant she knew it. She had feelings for Emma and it was too late to change it.

"I promise" she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened to you?" Graham asked annoyed pulling his jacket on the couch.

The party ended early for the mayor and his wife. After Regina was almost an hour locked in the bathroom, Graham went to find her to inform her they were leaving. The mayor reported that his wife was not feeling well and that they had to retire.

So he just took Regina out of the party and took her by the arm and got into the car without saying a word. But it seemed that the ice law was over.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Regina answered with a lost look on the floor.

All she wanted was for that day to end as soon as possible.

"Do you think that a "sorry" will fix everything? You were like a madwoman out there... You're the mayor's wife, you cannot do what you want in public. You're just making me look bad Regina" Graham was screaming like crazy, he was red with anger and Regina couldn't help feeling terrified before her husband.

"I told you I do not know what happened... I'll publicly apologize if that's what you want."

"Oh no, you will not" Graham approached Regina warning her with his index finger "From now on you will not leave this house without me. I will not allow you to make me look ridiculous again."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a frown "You can't have me here as if I was an ornament in the house... I am a human being and I have the right to go out when I please."

"You don't. You are my wife and you are going to do what I tell you to do." He took the brunette by the arm and approached her without leaving an inch away "So don't you dare to disobey me."

"Or what?" Regina said between clenched teeth "You can't tell me what to do Graham, maybe you are my husband but you are not my owner" Regina pushed Graham and got rid of his hold "I don't know what is happening with you but I will not allow you to treat me this way." The brunette took her bag from the table in front of the sofa and hurried out of the house.

Graham didn't follow her, but she knew that things wouldn't end there. She got into her car and drove to the only place where she knew she could be safe.

Her father's house was a few blocks away, it was late, but she knew her father would welcome her with open arms.

Regina parked her car outside the garage and walked to the front door, pressed the doorbell a couple of times and after a few seconds the door opened.

"What are you doing here so late?" greeted her brother, surprised.

"I know it's late, I'm sorry... But can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course" Neal moved away to let his sister pass and closed the door behind them "Are you okay? Something happened?"

"Graham and I had a fight."

"Why? What happened?" Her brother asked with a frown.

"It doesn't matter... He went crazy and I couldn't stay there" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Easy sis, everything is fine. You'll be safe here" Neal hugged his sister tightly and stroked her hair tenderly.

Since they were little, both were very close and Neal always took care of her and took care of her during the nights when Regina had nightmares. He never left her alone and never would.

Regina pulled away from her brother's embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Where is dad?"

"He went to Boston in the afternoon. Zelena called him and he went to spend the weekend with her and her fiancé" Regina looked at her brother without understanding what she was saying "Yes, I put the same face as you... Apparently, our sister is going to marry."

"That's a surprise."

"I know, I never thought there was anyone who could stand Zelena. That man deserves an altar."

Regina gave a small laugh and her brother smiled at her. Neal put his arm around his sister's shoulders and they started up the stairs.

* * *

Emma sat on the bench where she regularly did and stared at the trees. She had left Henry at school minutes ago and didn't want to get to the station after what had happened the night before with Killian.

After staying in the bathroom for almost an hour talking to Regina, - or rather keeping quiet with Regina – she had decided to leave without giving a logical explanation to Killian. She just went back to the table and took her things, apologized and then walked as fast as she could away from that man confused by the situation.

Her hands were shaking, but it wasn't cold. Emma knew that she had to face what was happening, but she didn't know how to do it.

Her head was upside down, she had slept little and she couldn't stop thinking about Regina. The night before had been strange, but she had discovered one thing and it was something important, surprising and confusing.

She had feelings for Regina, and not feelings of friendship or companionship. She was attracted to her, she made her feel butterflies in her stomach every time she heard her voice and all she could think about was to be with her, to have her by her side. But Regina was married, it wasn't so easy and she didn't even know if Regina felt the same for her. Maybe that woman occupied every space of Emma's head, but she didn't know if she occupied Regina's thoughts.

Emma closed her eyes and breathed deeply until she felt that her lungs couldn't contain more air.

* * *

Regina was sitting looking out the window at the garden where she had spent her childhood. She held a cup of coffee in her hands and her thoughts wandered.

She didn't want to go home, not with Graham there, she couldn't deal with him anymore, she couldn't stand the attack on her. What had happened to the man she fell in love with? That sweet and attentive man who apparently no longer existed. She didn't know what to do about Graham, but she knew that things couldn't continue like that; not when she no longer felt the same for him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she no longer loved him and not only because of his behavior lately, but because someone else was entering her heart and had a name and lastname: Emma Swan.

 _"Are you there?"_ Emma's voice echoed in her head and Regina was so surprised that she almost spilled her coffee.

"Hello Emma, what's wrong?" She answered.

 _"How are you?"_ At that time it seemed the stupidest question in the world. But Emma didn't know what to say, she just wanted to hear Regina's voice.

"Not so good."

 _"What´s wrong? Are you ok?"_

"I had a fight with Graham and now I'm at my father's house. I spend the night here."

 _"Are you good? Did he did something to you?"_ Emma's voice was full of concern.

"No, he didn't do anything to me, he was just furious because I was like crazy in front of all those people."

 _"I'm sorry, I think that was my fault."_

"Of course not, you didn't know what was going to happen, I shouldn't have meddled in your appointment" Regina left the cup on the table that she had to one side and placed a lock of hair behind her ear "By the way, was it a good date?"

 _"Yes, I'd rather not talk about that... Let's say things ended as soon as they started."_

"It was that bad?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"I left as soon as I went out the bathroom, I had no head for a date. And much less with someone who I don't like."_

Regina didn't respond to that. She didn't know how to do it, but she felt her pulse quicken and her breathing stir from moment to moment. She felt Emma's nervousness throughout her body.

 _"Regina, we need to talk..."_

"Talk? About what?"

 _"We both know... Do not forget that we can feel what the other feels."_

"I don't know how I feel Emma" She hurried to answer with her voice trembling.

 _"That's precisely what we have to talk about."_

Emma's phone started ringing insistently and she snorted. Regina saw the blonde take her phone and ignore the call but it started ringing again.

"I think you must take the call, it seems important... You and I can talk later."

 _"Regina..."_

"Don't worry Emma, I will not go anywhere. You can talk to me at the time you want."

 _"Okay, we'll talk later."_

* * *

Regina blinked a couple of times and went back to her coffee cup. She had already decided, she had to clarify things with Emma and resolve what was going to happen with her life.

Graham was still hidden behind the pillar of the room. He had heard every word Regina had said. His wife was talking to herself and apparently believed that someone named Emma was responding.

"Regina" He called her coming out of hiding.

Regina turned her head and when she saw her husband she got up from the chair leaving the coffee cup on the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's time for you to come home with me. It's enough of your dramas." Graham took Regina by the arm with strength.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she replied with a lump in her throat.

"Enough of this Regina! I will not continue to endure more attitudes like this... You will return with me, I order it!"

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you" Regina tried to push Graham but she didn't succeed; Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Let go of my sister Graham." Neal said, coming down the stairs.

"Don't get into this, it's none of your business" The mayor replied, looking at him with fury

"Of course it's my business" Neal approached his sister and Graham removed him from her side "She's my sister."

"She's my wife... And she should come with me home."

"She is not going anywhere unless she wants to... So please, leave our house" Neal crossed his arms and stood before Regina "Unless you want me to show you the way out in a not very friendly way."

Graham squeezed his hands into fists and his face was red with fury, but he still left the place. He had a better plan than being there.

"Are you ok?" Neal asked putting his hands on Regina's arms.

"Yes... Thank you for defending me" Regina replied.

"Hey, nobody's going to hurt my little sister"

Regina smiled at him and Neal hugged her tightly. It felt so good to be home.

* * *

Graham was in his study, the house felt empty but a good glass of Whiskey would solve everything, in addition to the person who was waiting.

The doorbell rang, and she hurried to the door to open it. A man in a suit, a briefcase and partially bald appeared at his door.

"Mr. Mayor, I came as fast as I could."

"And I thank you that, please come in."

Graham let the man in and walked after him.

"Regarding what I said on the phone, do you think we can do something fast?" Graham told him to sit on the sofa and he sat facing the man in the suit.

"Of course, Mr. Mayor... With the donations that you have been giving, I can do what you ask me to do."

"That seems perfect to me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure of what you want to do, dear?" Mr. Gold asked his daughter.

Regina was sitting on the couch hugging her legs close to her chest and her father was sitting in front of her with his hand resting on the cane.

"I can't continue like this dad... Something is happening with Graham" Regina replied.

"It's your husband Regina, you have a commitment to him. It's not someone you can dismiss as one of your high school boyfriends."

"Why can't you understand me, dad?"

"Because you have not even explained to me what is happening. I just came home and you're here telling me that you're going to divorce a man who has been with you for more than 8 years for no logical reason" Mr. Gold got up from the couch and started walking around the room "You're going to go to your house and you're going to fix things with Graham"... You can have bad days, honey, you should know that, but a single fight is not enough for a divorce... So when you decide to fix things is when they are going to be fix. Now, get up, get dressed and talk to your husband."

Regina watched her father leave the room and wondered how she could explain that she no longer loved Graham because she wanted someone else she hadn't seen in all her life. And much less knew how to tell him that this woman was listening in her head and seeing through her eyes. Her father would think she was crazy.

* * *

Regina knew that she had to face Graham sooner or later, but she didn't want to do it yet, she didn't feel prepared much less with the strength for another argument.

It was already her third glass of wine and the bottle began to empty quickly and her body began to feel the effects. Her muscles relaxed and the heat of her body increased. She decided to take off her clothes and walk alone in the white lace underwear set she was using. Her father's house was alone, there was absolutely no one but she still locked the door of her room and dropped into her bed to continue enjoying the bottle of wine.

Her gaze was lost on the ceiling and with blurred vision she could see Emma's face and could only think of her blonde hair and blue eyes, her face was spinning over her head again and again.

But, why did she imagine her if she could listen to her and ask her to stand in front of a mirror to see her face?

Regina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and thought for a few seconds that she would fall asleep, but she could feel Emma connected to her and she smiled.

"Hello beautiful." She greeted the brunette.

 _"Regina, are you okay?"_ Emma began to feel dizzy and her vision became more blurred than normal. It was like she was drunk. But then she understood that the one who was drunk was the woman on the other side of the line.

"I'm perfectly fine." Regina was dragging the words and her voice was husky.

 _"Are you sure? Because I don't think that"_ Said the blonde raising an eyebrow.

She got up from her desk in the commissary and decided to go to the bathroom before anyone noticed that she was talking apparently alone. She tried to walk without feeling the effects of all the alcohol that Regina had ingested and as soon as she entered the toilet, she closed the door with lock.

"Why you say that?"

 _"Because it seems you drank a liquor store."_

"It's not that bad, I just had a few drinks... And I can´t stop thinking about you."

 _"Are you sure nothing is happening? It's not normal for you to drink up to this point"_ Emma's voice sounded worried.

"It's my father" Regina answered in a sigh. "He doesn't want me to leave Graham, he says a fight doesn't change anything... And I really don't have the courage to explain to him why the fight was."

 _"Then don't do it, you are an adult woman who must make her own decisions and without giving any explanation."_

"You don't understand, Emma. If my father doesn't support me, I don't have a place to take refuge."

 _"Regina, listen to me... Your father is going to support you, maybe not in the divorce, but he will not let his daughter live on the street. He loves you and you brother loves you."_

"You're right... But still I'm scared" Regina sat up slowly and sat on the bed.

 _"Calm down, I'll always be with you"_ Whispered the blonde leaning her back on the bathroom door.

Regina got up from the bed slowly and stopped in front of the full-body mirror in front of her.

"I need you Emma" the brunette whispered.

Emma blinked a couple of times and she could see Regina in white lingerie. Her slender and perfectly turned body, the color of her skin highlighted with the color of the underwear, her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing, her hips were sharp and her legs long. Her whole body was beautiful.

 _"You are beautiful Regina"_ The words came out of Emma's mouth without her wanting it.

But what she had said was true. Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and Emma's body asked her to have her next, to be able to caress her. The blonde raised a hand, closed her eyes and stroked her face knowing that Regina would feel it and followed the path of her hand down her neck, then down her chest and belly and back up to her face.

Regina felt Emma's touch as if her hands were actually touching her and she closed her eyes to enjoy each of them. She wanted her, wanted to have her by her side and be able to touch her and touch her.

Who did she want to cheat? She loved her, she felt something for her and there was no turning back.

"Emma..."

Regina heard the door of the house close and ran to the bed to take her clothes losing all connection with Emma.

She was agitated, but she didn't know if it was because of what had just happened or because someone had arrived at the house and she was in her underwear.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up with a really horrible hangover, the natural light made her eyes burn and the noise in the kitchen rumbled in her head. She sat up slowly and ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath. She watched the room with half-closed eyes and got up from the bed putting on her slippers. She smelled fresh coffee, but before going down she needed to take a bath and take a couple of aspirins.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the shower, letting the hot water out. She undressed and got under the shower; she closed her eyes and let the water relax her muscles.

Last night, before falling asleep because of the effects of alcohol, she had decided to go and get her things back from the mayor's house. As much as her father insisted, she was not going to continue with Graham, she couldn't continue with him and she was going to say it in his face. Besides, she didn't love him anymore, she had stopped doing it for a long time and she needed to tell him, she needed to clarify things to know what was going to happen with her life.

Her mind wandered, and she thought the only thing that was going through her mind in the last days: Emma. She smiled at the memory of her face and her smile; She smiled again as she remembered the caresses she had felt the night before. She knew that Emma felt something for her and that it was more than friendship. And, somehow, that helped Regina to be strong and face what would happen that day when with Graham, telling her father that she was going to get divorced and look for a new life.

* * *

Regina got out of her car and looked at the big house in front of her, she took a deep breath and started walking towards the door as calmly as possible. She had put on black pants and a gray satin long-sleeved shirt, all accompanied by her traditional stiletto heels.

She stopped at the door and took the knob turning it to enter the house. Her shoes replicated on the marble as she walked through the hall. She climbed the small stairs that led to the living room and froze to see Graham sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think it's me who should ask you that question. You are in my house" he answered, getting up from the sofa.

"I only came for my things" Regina took a step back "I thought you wouldn't be home."

"Do you come for your things? Do you think this will end that easy Regina?" Graham walked towards her being separated by only a few centimeters "You're my wife, not my high school girlfriend... It takes more than just getting your things out of here to separate us; And besides, you are the mayor's wife and we have an image to take care of."

"Is it that the only thing that matters to you is what others say?" Regina asked in a trembling voice.

"Of course! I'm the mayor... I live by what they say about me, and I'm not going to let you ruin my reputation and everything I've built for nonsense."

"And what do you plan to do?" Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and stood firmly in front of Graham.

"Me? Nothing, you will do everything for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are about to find out."

* * *

Emma couldn't erase that small smile from her face, she couldn't help but remember Regina, so beautiful, in front of that mirror.

Henry had looked at her strangely all the way to school. When she arrived at the police station Killian looked at her, raising an eyebrow and several of her companions were surprised at her good humor. But nothing they said or how they looked at her could take away that feeling of happiness.

Although she hadn't heard from Regina, she thought about her all the time. She supposed she was still asleep after everything she had drank the night before. Although it was already past noon, she supposed that she was recovering from the hangover or simply resting.

Emma took her jacket from the back of the chair and left the police station. She got into her peculiar yellow car and didn't even bother to put the keys to turn it on; she just closed her eyes and tried to get into Regina's head.

After several seconds of trying, she opened her eyes and frowned. Something was happening, she couldn't reach Regina. She just felt something strange in her connection, as if it was weak or as if something was blocking it. But it was not like the other times when Regina kept it from entering her head, this time instead of feeling like the connection suddenly cut off, she felt a barrier, a wall that didn't let her pass from the other side.

The concern was present in Emma, but she told herself that maybe she was exaggerating, maybe Regina couldn't talk to her at that moment or maybe she would still be asleep. But even so she kept feeling that something was wrong.

The blonde started the car and prepared to make her daily rounds, but still couldn't get Regina out of her head. Something was wrong.

* * *

Emma walked back and forth across the living room of her apartment, waiting for Henry. She was anxious and hadn't slept all night; she had been waking up suddenly with strange dreams where Regina shouted to help her and everything felt fuzzy and accelerated. And although she didn't really understand if it was suggestion, she was worried about dreaming that and sitting like that.

"I'm ready, Mom." Henry announced, leaving his room. He stopped and looked at his mother with a frown "Did something happen to you?"

Emma stopped and looked at her son, it was time to tell Henry what was happening, although she knew that she was risking a lot doing it but she needed to tell everything that was happening to someone, and she felt that Henry was the only one he could trust.

"Sit down, I have to tell you something."

"I'll be late to school" he said.

"Please Henry."

Emma walked behind her son to the sofa and they both sat side by side. The blonde took her hands and after a few seconds looked at her son nervously.

Emma tried to explain everything calmly and as clearly as possible even though she thought it would be the most confusing thing that her son would have heard in life despite having gone through continuous math consulting.

Henry's face continued with a frown and he tried to catch and understand every word his mother was mentioning. It seemed that he was listening to the story of one of the superhero stories he read and at the same time it seemed as if his mother had gone crazy.

"You are saying to me that this had happened to you during all your life and until now you noticed?" He asked in disbelief "In addition to recently you have been talking to the woman with whom you have that 'connection' and feel something for her and that's why you're worried because you can't talk to her through your mind."

"That's right," Emma replied. "Henry, I know this is complicated and I don't expect you to understand it but I didn't know what to do."

"I don't know what thing surprises me more, that you can talk mentally with another person or that you like a woman... Although I had to suppose that's why you don't bring guys home."

"Hey! I'm your mother" Emma scolded, even though she was glad that Henry had not taken it so badly.

Emma looked at him with an eyebrow arching and Henry snorted and shifted in the chair. The boy stared at his mother and took her hand.

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes, I do" Emma answered without hesitation.

"Then go for her, mom... If you feel that something is happening just go and look for her."

"What? I don't think that's a good idea. She is married and I should not intervene."

"You are not going to intervene in her marriage. You are simply worried about her and show consternation as her friend."

"When did you become so wise?"

"I think between the fourth and fifth grade" Henry replied with a smile.

"Ok, I will... But only if you go with me."

"Half the school year?"

"Well, since when do you care about school so much?"

"Touché."

* * *

Emma was tired of driving and her back hurt, Henry was asleep in the passenger seat with his head leaning against the window. Emma was also sleepy and her eyes were beginning to feel it but they opened instantly when she looked at the sign that welcomed her to her new adventure: "Welcome to Storybrooke."


End file.
